


Clean Up

by elletromil



Series: Flufftober [12]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Domestic Fluff, February Ficlet Challenge, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 00:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: The first thing Champ does whenever he comes home at a reasonable time, it's tidying up.





	Clean Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solrosan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solrosan/gifts).

> Crack pairing for today's prompt 'underwear' requested by the dearling Solrosan

The first thing Champ does whenever he comes home at a reasonable time, it's tidying up.

It's as much a way to unwind after difficult missions or meetings as it is because he cannot really stand messes. You see, his mum raised him right and part of it was to impart to him at a very young age how important it was that he cleaned up after himself.

One would think that a gentleman like Chester King would have had the same lessons ingrained into him, but one would be wrong.

Very, very wrong, he thinks as he holds up some dirty underwear that has found itself on top of the fridge somehow. And that doesn't even make the top ten of stuff he's in unexpected places in their house.

And to be fair, Chester has been making efforts over the years. He always relapses when Champ has to be away for longer than a couple of weeks, but they do lead busy and stressful lives. Keeping track of the laundry isn't really high on Chester's list of priorities.

Anyway, the Lord above only knows that Champ isn't above reproach either. Chester is the only reason he eats full home-cooked meals at all, just to name one thing.

What's truly important is that even if some of their individual habits are terrible, when they're together, they become something better.

What's important is that no matter what frustration they make the other feel, in the end they love each other deeply and they'll do everything in their power to make it work.

Even if Champ still hasn't figured out what the fuck Chester does with his underwears whenever he's not home for them to end up all over the place.


End file.
